Colder Weather
by The Little Red Leaf
Summary: He stood by the window and watched him leave. He thought he meant enough to make him stay.


I'm back! Miss me? I sure did. Anyways this is a songfic to Colder Weather by The Zac Brown Band

It is GrimmIchi. And I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>Ichigo knew that it would come to this, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.<p>

_She'd trade Colorado if he'd take her with him_

_Closes the door before the winter lets the cold in,_

_And wonders if her love is strong enough to make him stay,_

_She's answered by the tail lights_

_Shining through the window pane_

He would have stood in the door way but it was too cold, seeing as it was the middle of winter, so he stood at the window and watched as Grimmjow started his truck and drove away. He had hoped that his love was enough to make him stay, but Grimmjow was one that couldn't be tied down. He lived his life one day to the next, highway after highway. Even as he packed what he had Ichigo didn't stop him.

_He said I wanna see you again_

_But I'm stuck in colder weather_

_Maybe tomorrow will be better_

_Can I call you then_

_She said you're a ramblin' man_

_You ain't ever gonna change_

_You got a gypsy soul to blame_

_And you were born for leavin'_

Ichigo stood at the window and watched until the taillights disappeared in the snow and the pines, then turned away from the window.

Grimmjow drove all night long and into the next day. He stopped to get something to eat and to go to the bathroom, then continued to drive from the rest of the day. It was past night fall when he stopped at a truck stop diner. It wasn't much but he could get something to eat and some sleep before leaving in the morning.

_At a truck stop diner just outside of Lincoln,_

_The night is black as the coffee he was drinkin',_

_And in the waitress' eyes he sees the same 'ol light shinin',_

_He thinks of Colorado_

_And the girl he left behind him_

Grimmjow lifted the cup of strong black coffee to his lips and happened to catch the eyes of one of the waitresses. The look in her eyes was the same understanding that Ichigo had when Grimmjow looked over his shoulder when he went to pull out of the driveway. It must have showed on his face because she turned to the person working at the counter and asked for a break. The worker nodded and she was sitting down in the seat across from him.

_He said I wanna see you again_

_But I'm stuck in colder weather_

_Maybe tomorrow will be better_

_Can I call you then_

_She said you're a ramblin' man_

_You ain't ever gonna change_

_You got a gypsy soul to blame_

_And you were born for leavin'(born for leavin')_

He sets his cup down and she reaches out and takes his hand in her's. The next thing he knows he's spilling everything about his relationship with Ichigo. How he loves him but can't seem to settle down in one spot, how Ichigo understood when he said he needed to leave, and how he feels lost and confused. She smiles and says that he understands because he loves him and when you love someone, you let them go and hope that they will return.

_Well it's a winding road_

_When you're in the lost and found_

_You're a lover, I'm a runner_

_And we go 'round 'n 'round_

_And I love you but I leave you_

_I don't want you but I need you_

_You know it's you who calls me back here, baby_

The waitress's words stay on his mind as he gets ready for bed. They refuse to leave even as he falls asleep. In his dreams memories are replayed, the day he met Ichigo, first time in bed, when he showed Ichigo the house he had bought on the mountain side, and the look that Ichigo had when he had left.

Ichigo had the same problem. He could not sleep without Grimmjow next to him. He hoped and hoped that Grimmjow would return. Finally, he fell asleep, his sleep also plagued by memories.

_Oh I wanna see you again_

_But I'm stuck in colder weather_

_Maybe tomorrow will be better_

_Can I call you then_

_Cause I'm a ramblin' man_

_I ain't ever gonna change_

_I got a gypsy soul_

_And I was born for leavin' (born for leavin')_

It was only two in the morning when Grimmjow sat up in bed. The dream image of Ichigo backlit by fire had burned itself into his memory. He threw back the blankets and quickly gathered up his stuff and threw them in to the truck before climbing in after them. If he drove the whole time he could probably make it home by sun down that day. But fate was against him. His truck broke down shortly after sun down and in the middle of a blizzard. Being the type of person he was, Grimmjow got out of the truck and pushed through the snow.

_When I close my eyes I see you_

_No matter where I am_

_I can smell your perfume through these whispering pines_

_I'm with your ghost again_

Ichigo got out of bed barely rested and with a feeling that something was wrong. He went through his day on autopilot be fore falling in bed physically and emotionally tired. He woke up later with the dream image of Grimmjow lost in the forest has the snow fell harder. For a reason he couldn't explain he put on his coat and boots before grabbing a lantern and heading out to the old barn. He shoved the door open and throws the lantern inside. It shattered on the floor and the fire catches immediately.

_It's a shame about the weather_

_But I know soon we'll be together_

_And I can't wait 'til then_

_I can't wait 'til then_

Grimmjow looked up from the snow when he smelled burning wood. In the distance there was a light. Making his way to it, he was shocking to see Ichigo backlit by the burning barn.

Before either knew it they were in each other's arms.


End file.
